Digitally Enhanced : Episode One
by lumos1
Summary: With all new cast of kids coming from all over the world, two nuts gennai, and a thug for a digidestined, you're in for a laugh.


[A/N ah. . .the beginning. . .welcome to the first cliffhanger :3. Jen and me would really appreciate any feedback you may have on us. . .good, bad, whatever. . .but if you don't use proper grammar and you insult us realize we will laugh at you until our sides split. . .well, good. Off you trot then!   
-  
Court]  
  
  
Fourteen year old Alexander Perifania was never one to turn down the people of the female variety. . .Guess it was the natural charm he had inherited from his mother, but today, he had turned down a date with a very popular girl from his private prepatory school in Athens, Greece. He flopped onto his bed and fingered his gold chainlink necklace that he referred to as the 'pimp' necklace.   
  
  
"Alex?" called his mother in her thick greek accent as she knocked on his bedroom door and opened it slowly, her eyes shut, "Are you decent?" she asked, briefly recalling just yesterday when she had walked in on her son during the. . .act.   
  
  
"Yeah mom." he replied, his eyes squinched shut as he too recalled that afternoon, but he shook his head allowing his golden brown hair to fall into his blue eyes as he tried to shake the memory from his mind.   
  
  
"You got a package. . ." his mother replied uncertainly as she handed her handsome son a brightly wrapped green package that had little brown reindeers bouncing around the wrapping with a large green and red bow.   
  
  
"Merry christmas to me." he said wryly as he accepted the package, laid it on his bed, and looked quite pointedly at his mother.   
  
  
"Dismissal I see." she said quietly as she smiled softly at her son, her eyes glittering over her half-moon glasses before she quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.   
  
  
Alex eyed the present, why was he getting a present? And from _who_, but hey! A present was a present, why did it matter? He picked up the box, examined it for a card, but came up empty-handed. Quickly, he tore the sides of the paper away and extracted a rather large box. His face drew tightly in concentration as he opened box after box after box, he was nearing the tenth box when he threw it down. "It's a gag." he muttered as he kicked the box off his bed and sat back in his bed with a ruffled face.   
  
  
Cling.   
  
  
"Huh?" asked Alex as he peered down at the floor just as the sound of something hitting the side of metal resounded from the box. "What now?" he asked himself as he picked up the box and slowly opened it to reveal a small metal box with the shape of a lion etched onto the top of the box. "BADASS!" he cried as he opened the box and saw a gold dog-tag style necklace that had a small yellow crest in it. "What in the world?" he murmured as he picked up the necklace and looked at it, it didn't match his outfit.   
  
  
"Alex? What did you get?" asked his mother as she opened the door after a knock and came inside.   
  
  
"Oh. . .some necklace." replied Alex as he held up the necklace for his mother to examine.   
  
  
"It looks rather nice." she said kindly as she offered it back to Alex, "Are you going to wear it? And who was it from?"   
  
  
"Probably some female admirer." answered Alex in a nonchalent tone accompanied by a shrug, "Not today. . .it doesn't match."   
  
  
"Oh. . ." whispered his mother as she looked from Alex to necklace, "It looks very expensive, you be sure to thank whoever sent it to you."   
  
  
"I promise mama." he said seriously as he stood from his bed and laid the necklace on his desk, his back turned to his mother in his own way of telling her to go away.   
  
  
---   
  
  
Wisps of brown hair blew in the warm soft breeze on this fine Hawaiian night. Gerri sighed as she ran the bristle brush through her hair one last time. "He's not coming." She turned off her bedstand light with a click and fell over on her bed.   
  
  
She had been asleep for maybe two or three hours, giving her nicely brushed hair enough time to become a tangled mass from all the tossing and turning she did. There was a knock at the door, Gerri turned and mumbled something along the lines of 'Not the apple'.   
  
  
The knock came again, louder, this time loud enough to awake Gerri. She shot up out of bed. "Dammit Mom!" She shouted "Don't knock when its..." she looked at the clock "two in the morning."   
  
  
"Oh come now, let your mother in." It was a familiar voice all right, but it wasn't her mothers. It was sort of boyish in a way, but more feminine than manly.   
  
  
Gerri blinked, an aura of excitement surrounded her as she leapt happily out of bed and swung the door open.   
  
  
There it was. It was a boy, or was it a girl? He, or she, was clad in a flowery blouse, a skirt, pantyhose and high heels. It's long blonde hair fell down to it's shoulders, yet it's facial features and general build were that of a man's.   
  
  
"TOMMY!" Gerri squealed in excitement as she threw her arms around him "Tommy! TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY!!"   
  
  
"Gerri!" He grinned "GERRIGERRIGERRIGERRIGERRI! Calm down.". Reluctantly the thirteen year old girl let go of her elder brother. "Lovely P.J.s deary..." he made note of the gray sweatpants and long shirt with the phrase 'You're just jealous cuz' the voices talk to me' on it.   
  
  
"Ah, shaddap." Gerri said a little bashfully. She hated when her brother took it upon himself to be fashion queen and make fun of her. "How've you been?"   
  
  
"I've been fine." he said patting his little sister on the head. He was obviously hiding something behind his back, Gerri was itching to see what it was. Several times she tried to gaze around her brother to see what it was.   
  
  
There was an awkward silence when Tommy finally noticed what Gerri was doing. "Curious, eh?" He asked her suddenly. Gerri nodded. Tommy whipped out the brown box "This came for you, Mom told me to bring it up with me."   
  
  
"Ah, fanmail from some flounder." Gerri said matter-of-factly as she quickly grabbed the bag with a 'yoink' and leapt onto her bed to open it.   
  
  
Box. Another box. Another box. Another box. Gerri was going insane.   
  
  
"Fanmail ... eh?" Tommy grinned.   
  
  
"Fanmail from a slightly psychotic flounder." Gerri corrected herself with a grin as she opened the last box. It was sort of a metallic blue, with what looked like a cross between a cat and a monkey on it. She blinked. "Fanmail from a *psychotic* stalker." Gerri blinked and opened the metal box.   
  
  
A necklace.   
  
  
"Woop-de-crap." Gerri stated as she lifted it out of the box to examine it. She wasn't a fan of jewelry.   
  
  
"Oo! That's pretty!" Tommy walked over to Gerri and examined the necklace. Gerri could tell he was about to grab it and oogle it. "You should wear it tomorrow, maybe it's a symbol of love."   
  
  
"Eh ... no." Gerri stated as she set the necklace down next to her reading lamp "Only a fruit would think that, you REALLY think I could get a boyfriend."   
  
  
"Of course."   
  
  
"I don't want to go into one of these talks." Gerri stated quite simply. "I'll see you tomorrow Tommy." Tommy got the hint. Gerri was tired and she got some disturbing gift, she wanted to sleep.   
  
  
"I LOVE YOU, MAN!" He called with a laugh as he walked out the door. Gerri grinned and laid back down to go to sleep.   
  
  
---  
  
  
"LOUIS!" a shrill voice shrieked as the owner of the voice examined a broken window.   
  
  
"What goes down mam?" asked a scrawny looking boy of about eleven as he slid down the banister of his small house from the suburbs of Detroit.   
  
  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT IS GOING ON!" shrieked his mother as she whirled at her child, anger clearly wrote across her tired and wrinkled face.   
  
  
"Calm down rastafarian." said Louis in his thick wanna-be gangster voice as he flipped his hands at his mother in a symbol of nonchalence.   
  
  
"Calm down -WHAT-?" asked his mother in a threatening voice as she stepped over the broken glass, her black hair falling out of the once perfect bun as she glared at her son, her chocolate-colored eyes darking almost black with unspoken distaste. "AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! WE MAY LIVE IN DETROIT, BUT WE DON'T LIVE IN THE SEWER!"   
  
  
Louis looked down at his white wife-beater and denim jeans before looking up at his mother and smiling his trademark I'm-an-angel grin. "Awh, mam foo, this is what all the mofo's here where. . .I'm just being a good leetle thug."   
  
  
His mother stared at him, concern written on her chocolate-colored face as she put a hand to her son's forehead, "Louis. . .you're eleven, you're not a gangster. I wouldn't let you be one, and I should hope you want to accomplish to more than that."   
  
  
"I WANNA BE A PIMP!" cried Louis almost instantly as he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her towards the staircase, "Yo mam, you gots to see my new hat. . .five-finger discount from old mista reynolds."   
  
  
"LOUIS!" cried his mother, her concern disappearing to a look that said she was about to kill him, "First, you break the window. . .Does it look like money grows on trees to you? Since, you're father died we haven't had much money. . .I don't have the money to replace the window and then you steal a hat from poor old Mr. Reynolds? What kind-of child are you trying to be?"   
  
  
The child Louis was trying to be we'll never find out as Louis's answer was cut off by the sound the doorbell flooding the hallway.   
  
  
"Package for a Mizzter Louis Johnsiiin." drawled a greasy looking man as he handed a large and gaily wrapped package to Louis's mother, "Will ewwh siign dis pleeze?"   
  
  
"For Louis?" asked his mother uncertainly as she handed the package to Louis and signed a paper for the delivery man as Louis eyed the package hungrily. He didn't often get presents and by the mail was highly unlikely. .unless it was some new club he had joined like BMG and ended up owing them lots of money much to his mother's chagrin.   
  
  
"That'zzz what it saayzzz." replied the delivery man as he took the signature back and walked down the concrete steps after removing his hat cordially at Louis's mother.   
  
  
Louis's mother shut the door as she turned to face Louis, "What hare-brained club did you join now? Send it back immediately, I am not paying for it. We just don't have the money Louis."   
  
  
"I didn't join anything, foo!" stated Louis in anger as he grabbed the package and shot a dirty look at his mother, "God woman, give this thug some credit!"   
  
  
"Louis." said his mother warningly before shaking her head and walking towards the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. . .I need to figure out how I'm going to fix this window."   
  
  
Louis shrugged and began to walk upstairs, noticing the package was rather light for being so larger. 'Whoever sent this sure is cheap.' he thought bitterly as he opened the painted white and peeling door to his small bedroom. He looked fondly at his small bed and old tv set with anntenaes before sitting on the blue bean-bag chair that was next to his small closet. The chair was falling apart so when he sank down some more beads feel out, "Gosh darnit foo!" muttered Louis as he settled back and handled the package, quickly ripping it apart to find. . .   
  
  
Box, after box, after box, after box. He was on the eleventh box when a small metal box with a duck engraved on the top fell into his palm.   
  
  
"What the fook is an effing duck doing on my box!?" asked Louis in mock anger as he opened the box to reveal a small necklace that had a blue charm suspended in the middle. He paused and examined the stuff wondering how much he could pawn it off for the next morning.   
  
  
Oh well, he'd stop by Sharky's and see what he could get on his way to school.   
  
  
---  
  
  
"Sonnan ja nai yo Tanoshii dake Tomaranai shoudou ni shitakau dake Heitan nakandou ni kyoumi wa nai Taikutsu na jikan wa iranai. Heeey Yooo!"   
  
  
The orange haired girl was literally getting her groove on as she swung by her stereo and turned the volume up on her favorite song "Chase the Chance" by Namie Amuro. She lept up onto a recliner and grabbed her fuzzy pen off the end table and used it as a makeshift microphone.   
  
  
"Just Chase the Chance Shinjiteru michi wa Chase, Chase the Chance Massugu ni ikiyou Yume nante miru mon ja nai Kataru mon ja nai Kanaeru mono dakara"   
  
  
Taking a great leap off the recliner, Ninjin Jijoko grazed the celing with her fingertips and landed on the ground with such force it made the house shake. Such a force that it made her mother scream bloody murder down the steps. Cursing in a mixture of Japanese and Korean, but Ninjin heard neither. She was too wrapped up in her song.   
  
  
"TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" Managed to ring down the stairway loud enough for Ninjin to hear. She quickly grabbed up her headphones and slapped them on. Another verse went through and the doorbell wrang. She spun toward the door and flung it open while singing "Tanoshimanakya ikiteru imi ga nai dakedo.". She pointed to the man who stood at the door. A paper boy. "Tanoshii bakari ja hari ga nai" Though her excessive, vigorous bounce had lightened slightly, she was still moving with the music and singing loudly.   
  
  
"Sign here, please?" the boy said quietly. Ninjin nodded and used her 'mic' as a pen and scrawled her name messily in barely legible kanji. He handed her a large package tied up in string. He waved and Ninjin shut the door behind him. She spun the pen between her fingers so the end with the fuzzy ball on top was at her mouth. "Mou dou shou mo nai binbin kiteru Just Chase the Chance!"   
  
  
She ran to the couch and took a flying leap onto it, if not for the cordless earphones her father had bought her for her birthday she would be in a tangled mass by now. She proceeded to rip open the package, extremely amused by the twelve of so boxes she had to open. By the time she got to the small metal box she was in a fit of giggles.   
  
  
She opened it hastily just as the song came to and end. In mild bewilderment Ninjin removed the earphones and ran her fingers through her short orange hair which had not yet been fixed for the day. She picked the large necklace up out of the box, it was orange-Ninjin's favorite color-with a small crest in the center. She put the necklace on and smiled happily. "What a nifty present!" She said happily. "Maybe Otoo-san bought it for me!" she didn't actually bother to see if the package had been addressed to her or not.   
  
  
---  
  
  
A boy of about twelve sat back in his leather chair. His green eyes slowly closed as he put a fair-colored hand to his forehead and brushed a piece of curly sandy blonde hair from his forehead, he had a migraine, and those nasty migraines hurt. His long, blonde eyelashes cast shadows on his cheek as he turned his head facing the large bay window so he could listen to the soft pitter-patter of the rain in the dark night.   
  
  
"Seamus old chap!" cried a hearty male voice.   
  
  
The boy's eyes flew open as he watched a swarthy looking man dressed in a three-piece black armani suit staunter into the library, for that was the room the boy was in. The room was rather bright with many large windows cut around the rows of books, it was no surprise the king of charm, the prince of sauve, the ruler of eloquence Seamus Alexander was in there. After-all if he wanted to be like his hero Don Juan he needed to know everything about him.   
  
  
"Seamus I say, are you alive dear son?" asked his father as he approached his son, his italian leather shoes slapping hard on the polished floor.   
  
  
"Yes, father." replied Seamus through gritted teeth as he glared at his father. Clearly the anomsity between the two was running exceptionally high today.   
  
  
"Good, good." said his father as he stroked his clean-shaven chin in thought, "You do know I am very disappointed in you for missing your polo match, correct?"   
  
  
"Correct." answered Seamus in a bored tone of voice as he yawned slightly, trying to give the hint to his father that he did not want to get involved with whatever conversation that his father wanted to begin.   
  
  
"Well. . .I do suppose that even though I'm disappointed you do deserve an early gift for your birthday. . .it's only a day away, correct?" asked his father cheerfully, expecting a prompt correct in response.   
  
  
"Actually father my birthday was last week, but you were in Monaco for business and chose not to send me a card nor a phone call. Mother and I had a delightful time spending the holiday together. . .thank you for all the new gifts." said Seamus sarcastically as he looked away from his father and out the rain-splattered window.   
  
  
"Oh, I see. . ." said his father in a distant tone before looking reprovingly at Seamus, "Well, in any case. . .here's a gift to make up for my absence!"   
  
  
"I don't want it."   
  
  
"Sure you do Seamy!"   
  
  
"Do not call me that name."   
  
  
"Why not Seamy?"   
  
  
"CAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" shouted Seamus, his thin chest heaving as he glared at his father with something remotely like hatred, "A FATHER WOULD REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY! A FATHER WOULD SPEND TIME WITH ME! A FATHER WOULD ACTUALLY COME TO MY POLO GAMES! A FATHER WOULD BE A FATHER NOT WHAT YOU ARE!"   
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted his father in return, his still handsome face turning purple as he leered threateningly over Seamus, "I am your father and I have provided handsomely for you. . .you get everything you could desire. Expensive clothes, the top of the line boys boarding school, new toys whenever you so wish, a beautiful horse, all the best polo equipment, and this is how I GET TREATED?!"   
  
  
"Perhaps, I would treat you better if you weren't a prig." said Seamus in a deathly calm voice as he picked up his copy of Don Juan and resumed reading from where he had closed the book.   
  
  
"Do not ignore me Seamus."   
  
  
"I shall do as I please. . .after all you do the same and don't you want me to be just like you father?"   
  
  
". . ." his father turned away from Seamus as if to leave the room, but instead he picked up a plain looking package.   
  
  
"Yes?" asked Seamus in a charming voice as he looked up at his father like he had never met him before.   
  
  
"Here's your bloody present." replied his father as he threw the package at his son.   
  
  
"Well, thank you. . .did your assistant get it? I suppose you shall be gone over christmas as well? Where did you tell Mum? Is is France after you've told me it was Greece? Good way to lie father, good way to lie indeed." muttered Seamus as he placed the package on the floor, avoiding looking at his father.   
  
  
"Good night Seamus." his father replied stiffly, walking from the room.   
  
  
Seamus sneered at the closed door before bending back down and picking up the package. If Philip, his father's personal assistant, had got the present it would be good. He carefully examined the packaging for the loose corner and tore at a side, ripping the paper off in an orderly fashion.   
  
  
Then came the boxes. Twelve total. One for each year of his life he supposed as he opened the twelvth and final box to show a small metal box with some sort of dragon imprint on the top of it. He mused to himself that he didn't like dragons as he opened the box to reveal a small red charm inside a gold necklace. "Well, I never!" he murmered as he picked it up and reached into his pajama pocket for his jeweling eyepiece, quickly affixing it to his right eye as he began to examine the piece. "High quality, unique design, actual gold. . .perhaps worth a lot." stated Seamus before stuffing the necklace back into it's metal box and putting it into his pocket. He'd take a closer look in the morning, but for now. . .   
  
  
He curled up on the leather chair and fell promptly to sleep.   
  
  
---  
  
  
The room was large and circular. On the left side was a doorway, flung wide open to reveal both a walk in closet and her bed. A few loose strands of platinum blonde fell into the girl's face as she spun toward her mirror.   
  
  
"SILENCE! INSOLENT FOOLS!" She shouted at it angrily. "I cannot BELIEVE you had the gumption to committ such foolish acts! One more bungle up, and you'll be sentenced to the dungon." Coldly she shifted her gaze to the closet. "And no one ... returns alive from the dun...gon..."   
  
  
Lilla sighed angrily. "I can't believe Josie gave me this part." She ran her fingers through the bits of blonde that had fallen out of the bun she had pulled it back into. "And NOONE returns alive from the dungeon!" She said, taking the expression into a different part of the statement. "And none RETURNS a ALIVE once they have been thrown in the dungeon..." Lilla growled, for being one of such infinate patience this was really getting to her. "At least she's letting me partially adlib." Lilla whiped her forehead.   
  
  
"SILENCE!" She spun toward the mirror again, her calm facial expression twisted into something evil "INSOLENT FOOLS!" She took a step forward. "I cannot believe your idiocy! Committing such foolish crimes! SHAMING ME!" She took a swift turn and ran toward the closet. "One more bungle and its the dungeon for you!"   
  
  
Lilla stopped practicing for a second. The noise from outside was unbearable. Either there was nuclear war going on outside, or her brothers had found something NEW to scwabble over. She stomped angrily to her bedroom door and flung it open. "WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION?!" She screeched in a blind rage "Do you FOOLISH TWITS have ANY OUNCE OF MATURITY IN YOU?!".   
  
  
The four boys stopped dead and peered curiously at their sister. Though the eleven year old girl was actually the middle child, and the second shortest, she was hella intimidating.   
  
  
"I'm trying to PRACTICE for this play! I can't HELP it if things are DROPPED ON MY LAP!!!" She stomped her foot. "ONE MORE PEEP AND I'LL TELL MOMMY!"   
  
  
Her oldest brother snickered at the mention of 'mommy' but it was a halfhearted snicker. He didn't want the wrath of the genetic doner upon him. "Eh, Sis, this came in the mail for you."   
  
  
A box flew up effortlessly from his arms and landed in Lilla's. She examined it curiously. Half opened already to reveal about 10 layers of boxes ... with still more to go. "Is this some pathetic attempt at a joke?".   
  
  
"No wonder Josie picked YOU for the evil queen chick." Piped one of her brothers.   
  
  
"Shut up." Lilla walked into her room and slammed the door "retards." She sat her screen script book down on her dresser and picked up her glasses. Removing the blue scrunchie from her hair caused the blonde layers to tumble down her shoulders, falling into place perfectly.   
  
  
Carefully she put her glasses on and adjusted them. She was a pretty girl, though the glasses didn't really bring out her bright blue eyes as much as it did when she didn't have them on. She began unwrapping the boxes. She had unwrapped about five when she finally came to the small silver case with a feather etched in it. Carefully she opened the case and removed the necklace which lay inside.   
  
  
"Cute." Lilla said, examining it "A bit gosh, but still cute." She set it back in the box and put the box on her dresser. Then moved over to the computer which sat on a table on the other side of the room.   
  
  
*I wonder who sent it to me?* she thought to herself. *It's almost christmas, yes, but no one would just SEND me a present. My family lives close, and my friends and I always exchange presents at school.* She peered at the celing as she took a seat at her computer.*I'm not sure.* She began tappa tappa tappaing away at the computer. The file 'script02.txt' came up and she edited it to fit her needs, then printed it out. She peered longingly out the window *Sometimes ... I wish I wasn't just play acting... I wish it were real...*   
  
  
---  
  
  
Eerie shards of moonlight streamed through Alex's window as he rolled over in his bed, dreaming of his red-haired penpal in Australia. . ."Mmm. . .Ani. . ." he mumbled in his sleep as he clutched his brown teddy bear tighter and slept fitfully, not noticing that his discarded gift was beginning to glow. . .   
  
  
Small mechanical noises buzzed from the pendant as it rose into the inky air that filled young Alex's room and sailed across the room to where it hovered for a moment over Alex, glowing brighter and brighter before dropping over his neck. . . .   
  
  
"Where am I?" asked Alex as he felt the world of his dream with Ani spinning around him, and all of sudden he was transported - hard against packed dirt. "OWCH!" he shrieked, jumping up and rubbing his rump as he looked down at his khaki shorts, navy shirt, and running shoes. Wasn't he just asleep?   
  
  
"'ello Alex!"   
  
  
Alex looked around, in shock, at the sound of his name. . .who was talking to him? "Excuse me?" he called back, squinting his eyes against the sunny and blue sky.   
  
  
"I said 'ello!"   
  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
  
"Here!"   
  
  
"Where?"   
  
  
"HERE!" shouted a small furry thing as it attacked Alex's face.   
  
  
"GET OFF! MY FACE! MY FACE!" shrieked Alex like a little girl as he tried to push the furry lion-like ball off his face. "Hey. . .you look like that thing that was on my. ." he paused and touched the necklace that adorned his neck and fell backwards.   
  
  
"Then don't be stupid. . .now come on you need to find your friends. . .oh, there looks to be one now." the animal pointed up at the sky as a girl with brown hair came tumbling down. "Do you know her?"   
  
  
"!! Are you okay?" Alex eeped before running over to the hawaiian girl.   
  
  
"Whoa, rush." the brown girl stated as she ran her fingers through her shiny brown hair. In her right hand she tightly cluched what looked like a hat. She put it on her head, quite what it was.   
  
  
She looked up at the blonde boy who stood above her and fought back a blush. "This happens a lot ..." she stated "In school, I mean ... I'm asleep one minute, and next I'm out of my jammies, in my uniform and being yelled at by the Miss Thomson teacher for napping." she shrugged, flashing her trademark grin exposing her pearly whites. When the boy looked at her stupidly she began to wonder if he even spoke english.   
  
  
"I don't believe he understands you Germaine." A distinctive humming sound came from above her and to the right slightly. "Now stand up and we'll set off to look for the rest of them."   
  
  
Gerri looked around with a sort of 'what the freak is going on?' look on her face. This was one hell of a vivid dream, for being a dream, if it even WAS a dream. She stood up and glanced at the source of the humming noise. It looked like a cross between a bear and a humming bird. "Wait, wait, wait. What the HELL is goin' on here?"   
  
  
"You'll find out in due time." It assured her, "Germaine..."   
  
  
"Gerri, call me gerri, you freakish thing."   
  
  
"Alright, Gerri," the peculiar looking being sighed distastefully "that's one of your ... teammates." It motioned toward Alex with it's head.   
  
  
"H-Him?" Gerri looked, she fought back the urge to blush. My but he was a cutie. A bit of pink shone through anyway. She noticed the smile on Alex's face as if most girls did blushed whenever they looked at him. Gerri let out a disgruntled sigh at that, *ANOTHER playa* she thought angrily "So, does he speak English?"   
  
  
"Probably not."   
  
  
"Then what the HELL is he doing here with ME?! Better yet, what'm I doing HERE with HIM?"   
  
  
"All your questions will be answered soon." The bear-bird said quietly.   
  
  
"You are one cryptic little mo--" before her sentence could be finished she and Alex both spun around to see a small boy fall from the sky...   
  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TUPAC!" shouted the small black boy as he landed face-first on a mound of gross not too far from Gerri and Alex.   
  
  
"Tu. . .pac?" exclaimed Alex with delight as he ran up to Louis and began babbling in Greek, "Do you like Tupac? I love Tupac! Who are you though? Do you know what is going on. . .or why we're here?"   
  
  
Louis stared at Alex and blinked before exclaiming in his wanna-be thug voice, "AWH FOO! SPEAK ENGLISH!"   
  
  
"I'm afraid he doesn't Louis."   
  
  
"What the hell is that?" Louis asked Gerri as he stared at the small duck like thing that was talking to him, "And how the hell does it know my name. . .okay, no mo'crack for Louis before bedtime. . ."   
  
  
"Louis, you don't do crack." whined the duck as it used it's bill to latch onto Louis's denim jeans.   
  
  
"GET OFF!" shouted Louis, kicking his leg and causing the duck-like creature to fly through the air and land twenty-feet away with a thud followed by another loud thud that was accompanied by a cloud of dirt. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Louis at Gerri and Alex, trying to leer over them like he was powerful.   
  
  
"If you hadn't tried to murder that. . .that thing on your leg he would've told you we're teammates of some sort and. . ." Gerri stopped as a dirt-covered girl came running up the hill babbling in some other language, her voice high-pitched and loud.   
  
  
"What. . .is. . .that?" asked Louis, his eyes wide.   
  
  
"Yatta!" Ninjin giggled with delight as she grabbed the floating ball of fluff and latched onto it, then swung in mid air, letting go in half swing and going flying. She landed on her feet and giggled in amusement. "Kakkoii." She stated with a grin, then noticed the three people standing before her. "Ahh, so you three are my teammates." she stated as she swayed back and forth "Nifty.". She smiled cutely.   
  
  
"Atashi wa Jijoko Ninjin-chan!" She introduced herself, the three of them looked at her with more fright then interest. "I am from Japan." It seemed they didn't understand that either "You don't know about Japan?". She didn't realize they were hearing 'Nihong' instead of 'Japan'. "What about ... Pocket Monsters...?" she groaned "Sailor Moon?" They seemed to blink at the mention of 'SailorMoon' maybe it was familiar. "PLAYSTATION!?!?!?!" All three of them nodded at the mention of playstation.   
  
  
"She must be from Japan then." Gerri said   
  
  
"Yea." Louis scratched the back of his head.   
  
  
"Does SHE know why we're here?" Alex asked, still a bit perplexed.   
  
  
"Just SHUT THE FOOK UP, FOO!" Louis shouted "I DON'T GIVE A FOOK ABOUT ...WHATEVER YER SAYIN!"   
  
  
"Calm down, maybe he said something important." Gerri groaned.   
  
  
"Ne," she walked up to Louis and bent down so that her face was to his. She looked directly into his eyes "You don't have to yell." She whispered in Japanese "I don't think we're deaf, are we?"   
  
  
"She told you what for!" Gerri laughed "I ... think." Louis glared at her.   
  
  
Ninjin went back into her upright but swaying back and forth posture and began to look Louis over "Thuggish, very thuggish." She said with a giggle. Then skipped over to Gerri.   
  
  
"Don't touch me, you freak." Gerri warned.   
  
  
"Oooh. Haaat." Disregarding what the brown haired girl told her, Ninjin reached for the hat that sat on Gerri's head.   
  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She yelled and smacked Ninjin's hand away. "Didn't your mom tell you not to---" Before Gerri could finish, Ninjin had skipped over to Alex.   
  
  
"Your a cute one." She giggled. "Yep!" She poked his shoulder. Alex seemed slightly disturbed, he didn't recall girls doing THAT to him before.   
  
  
When she had finished examining them, she took a step back. "Painted Bush." She said "Introduce yourself, you can speak English, Ne?" The ball of fluff which floated at about waist level now moaned. "Yes you have to."   
  
  
"Ghh." It hesitated and then, in an explosion of purple smoke, fell to the ground as a fur covered lizard. "I am Ekakimon." It said in english, but with a french accent "Zat' es' Ninjin. She is your teammate." the lizard blinked "Frightening, non?"   
  
  
"Eh? Painted Bush." Ninjin poked it in the shoulder.   
  
  
"What ez' et?" It turned to Ninjin.   
  
  
"We have company." With that Ninjin took one large side step out of the way, and from the sky, a boy landed on the fuzzy lizard. The lizard let out a groan and changed back into the paint splattered ball of fluff.   
  
  
Alex blinked and took a few steps closer to the fair-haired boy who was sprawled on the ground, not-moving. "Are you alright?" asked Alex as he put a hand on Seamus's shoulder.   
  
  
"UNHAND ME SIR!" cried Seamus regally as he stood up, dusted his shoulder off, and sniffed in the generally direction of everyone else.   
  
  
Jumping back from Seamus Alex shook his head and muttered, "Psycho. . ."   
  
  
Seamus peered at Alex before dusting off his forest green sweater and straightening the now dirty-white collar that came forth from beneath the sweater and rested over the crew cut type sweater's collar.   
  
  
"Do you speak english?" asked Gerri tentively as her and Louis looked at Seamus wearily.   
  
  
"Of course I bloody well speak english, what do you expect? I'm from Britain for god's sake." Seamus was growing annoyed with the situtation he was in. Where were his books? Where was his tall glass of frothy milk? AND where was his personal assistant?   
  
  
"FOO' DON'T EVEN START!" challenged Louis as he shot a glare at Seamus who returned a cold stare before looking pointedly at Gerri.   
  
  
"Where are we? What are we doing here? And who are you? Realize my father is Jack Thatcher the Second, owner of the largest pig manufactory in the world as well as owner of all of Britain's amazing stage plays and airplane companies." stated Seamus as he bent over and wiped some mud from his italian leather loafers.   
  
  
All four kids stared at him. You didn't need to speak english to know that Seamus was bragging.   
  
  
"Excuse me, could you puhlease answer my question? If not I'll just call Tony. . ." Seamus trailed off as he put his hand to his pants pocket and began to panic, "WHERE IS MY CELL PHONE?! WHERE!?"   
  
  
Louis stepped up to Seamus, his fist raised back as if to slap some sense into the fair-haired snob, but just as he pulled it back a strange whirring sensation filled the air.   
  
  
"What's that?" asked Seamus as he looked up and saw a scaly black thing zooming at him from the air, "Take the black kid, he's supple!" he cried in near hysteria as the thing came flying at him.   
  
  
"Oh Seamus, don't be such a puss." remarked the scaly lizard-like thing as it landed on his head and crawled down the side of the pale and shaking boys face.   
  
  
"What are you? Get off my face before I step on you."   
  
  
"Remarkedly, the girls have had some talent with not saying get off to their companion. . .or their digimon."   
  
  
"DIGIMON?!" shouted Louis and Ninjin at the same time. Louis slapped his forehead and Ninjin giggled insanely.   
  
  
"Yes, digimon." replied the scaly black lizard before looking at Seamus, "I'm Sryusmon."   
  
  
"Sa-ryus-mon?"   
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
"And what exactly are you?"   
  
  
Sryusmon turned towards the kids and mouthed the number of kids there, "Well, you'll know shortly. . .we're awaiting one more child and then you're. . .advisors so to speak will come for a visit, they'll explain everything. . .and I do believe after that you should all be able to understand each other."   
  
  
"You're quite intelligent." remarked Seamus as he held Sryusmon by the tail and pulled a monocle from his pants pocket and examined the digimon.   
  
  
"Oh, put me down. . .Alex, you may want to move."   
  
  
Alex looked up, his eyes wide as he say the figure of a girl flailing through the air screaming about how she was going to punish the insolent fools.   
  
  
"MOVE!" yelled Louis before pushing Alex out of the way, not realizing had just put himself in the position to be fell on.   
  
  
SPLAT.   
  
  
"Owwwh. . . ." choked Louis as he fell against the hard earth.   
  
  
"OFF WITH THEIR HE---*OOF*!" "Oh, Oh my!" Lilla bounced upward as soon as she landed on Louis. "P-Please forgive me, uhm ... sir." She picked Louis up and brushed him off. "I-I'm afraid I didn't quite um, watch where I was falling." She noted a few of them giggling, especially the orange haired girl. "Well, are you going to say something?"   
  
  
"You sound funny." Ninjin giggled in Japanese.   
  
  
Gerri snickered at that remark, even if she didn't know what Ninjin said "The little kid is really insulting us, yeah?"   
  
  
Lilla blinked. "Well, I'm guessing none of you speak swedish?" She shook her head when they blinked at her unintelligable question. "I thought not.". The look on Lilla's face changed from confusion to horror. Something was crawling up her back, her instincts told her to run around screaming bloody murder, but her mother taught her otherwise. Just hold still, breath lightly.   
  
  
"Allo'!" Giggled the most peculiar looking animal Lilla had ever seen. It was green, with a huge crest and giant furry ears. It's arms were short, and it's legs were huge. In compairison to it's size that is. The thing was small enough to sit on Lilla's shoulder. It cleaned itself, much like a hamster would, then went on. "I'm shivimon." He giggled "I'm a digimon."   
  
  
"You're cute." She smiled taking it into her hands and petting it.   
  
  
"Okay, so where are these damned advisors that are supposta help us understand this gibberish?" Gerri asked in annoyance.   
  
  
"Gibberish?" Ninjin giggled "GIBBERISH!! Yahaha!" She threw her head back and cackled, there was a moment of awkward silence followed by the sound of a voice who carried the tone as if a squirrel had just taken a few hits of acid.   
  
  
"What's up homie!" cried a short brunette as she came running up a hill, half-panting, half-jumping in elation as she waved madly at the six kids.   
  
  
"What is she doing using homie. . .she's whiter than casper!" exclaimed Louis as he stared the short brunette.   
  
  
"Wait up Court, just wait up!" called another girl as she came trudging up the hill, her dark purple hair flowing down her back as she glared at Courtney for running.   
  
  
"Sorry we're late. . ." said Courtney as she put a hand on her hip and looked back down the hill at the other girl, "Our transporters weren't quite. . .well, working."   
  
  
"Transporters?" asked Alex in surprise as he looked at the two girls. Too old for him so he didn't really worry.   
  
  
Courtney nodded as the other girl finally reached her position next to her, "See, normally we'd appear in a puff of smoke and you'd be all amazed by our wonderful powers and think we happened to be supreme beings who controlled you, but do to our digimon kind-of. . .how do you say SCREWED UP our control panel we couldn't and had to walk here."   
  
  
"In the blistering heat." added the other girl as she stared at the kids and snapped her fingers, "There understand each other."   
  
  
"Oh, that was showcasing our power." said Courtney sarcastically as she looked at the kids and kept talking, "I'm Courtney, that's Jen, and together. . .we are your gennai."   
  
  
"Jedi? Like may the force be wit'cha?" asked Louis in confusion as he stared at the two girls.   
  
  
"Those movies are boring. . ." said Alex in a bored tone, not expecting any of the kids to understand him.   
  
  
"Hey! I happen to like Star Wars thankyou." declared Gerri just as Ninjin began to make noises along the line of wannabe rocket blasters and laser cannons.   
  
  
"Wonderfully done movies. . .first of their kind." mused Seamus before all the kids stared at each other, realizing they could understand the others.   
  
  
"Not Jedi. . .honestely. GENNAI." stated Courtney in a very annoyed tone of voice before continuing, "We're your advisors. . .we'll be stalking you on your journey to make sure you don't fu-"   
  
  
"Hurt yourself." cut in Jen with a glance at Courtney.   
  
  
"That too."   
  
  
"You're our advisors?" asked Alex with a snort followed by snickering by everyone but Ninjin.   
  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Courtney glowering over Alex.   
  
  
"Sorry, but uhm. . .you're like seventeen. . .we don't have to listen to you. And you can't even get your transporters to work correctly."   
  
  
"Now listen in here you ugly little boy."   
  
  
She hit a nerve. "UGLY!" cried Alex, glaring at Courtney with everything he could muster.   
  
  
"YES UGLY! NOW SHUT-UP AND LISTEN TO ME."   
  
  
"Maybe I'd listen if you could make me."   
  
  
"Immature snot."   
  
  
"Slut."   
  
  
"Freak."   
  
  
"You're the one who lives in a digiworld."   
  
  
Courtney tugged at her abercrombie shirt, "Excuse me. . .Americans, is abercrombie a real brand."   
  
  
"Well. . .rich biotch brand." said Louis with a shrug.   
  
  
"Jen and me here. . .we visit every so often to watch for you kids, unwillingly we got ourselves trapped in this world being our cool selves, but that's a story for a different time. . .right now we need to tell you about your. . ." she paused and gave a dramatic sound to her voice for effect, "destiny. . ."   
  
  
"Ooooh. . ." whispered Jen omniously.   
  
  
Ninjin burst out giggling followed by snorts, snickers, and chortles of the other kids there.   
  
  
"Jen. . .they're not taking us seriously." whined Courtney before pointing at Alex, "You, come here." Jen followed suit, only beckoning for Ninjin to come to her. "Now let me see Cubmon." commanded Courtney as the furry creature leapt from Alex into her arms, "Awh, Cubmon. . ." she murmered petting the little thing before placing him on the ground and shouting. . ."CUBMON DIGIVOLVE TO POKOTAMON!"   
  
  
An amazing spectacle showed to the children as they watched the furry ball morph into a small lion that ran up and jumped into Courtney's arms.   
  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED!" yelled Seamus in a strong voice that underlined the fact he felt like he was going to faint from all the happenings.   
  
  
"You six. . .you're the digidestined. It's your job to protect this world - and your world from. . .well, mass destruction and hysteria." said Jen simply as she took Eishimon from Ninjin and kissed the small mass.   
  
  
"You two," Courtney stopped and pointed at Alex and Ninjin, "are the leaders. You, Ninjin, have Jen's old digimon. . .treat her well. And you, vile greek boy, have my old digimon. . .treat him well or I will digivolve him to Metagriffinmon and you will be quite sorry of the roasting you get."   
  
  
Alex and Ninjin exchanged looks.   
  
  
"See. . .a long time ago this happened again. . .those we're the original digidestined, they screwed up, brought in the 02 kids. . .who screwed up too. . .finally they got some sense and brought Jen and me here. . .by accident actually. . .never play video games while having a seance. . .not good."   
  
  
"And. . .we got our digimon, defended this world, won, yada yada. . .you know saved both worlds, got a gold medal and a special trophy which can be found in the town of Ginger Isle at their musuem and we're patted on the head and sent back to earth."   
  
  
Courtney nodded at Jen before continuing from where the other had left off, "Continuing the saga. . .we went home, but since we actually fufilled our destiny. . .we became these massive figures called Gennai. . .being told if ever the Digiworld was threatened after we turned sixteen we had to come back and guide some little brats, mainly you six, on how to save the world."   
  
  
"Hence. . .why we and you are here." said Jen with a wink at the kids.   
  
  
"Uh. . .riiiiight. And my mother has mad cow disease." muttered Gerri.   
  
  
"I would let you call her to see how her condition is, but. . .unfortunately you can't access the real world here." replied Jen as she gave her digimon back to Ninjin.   
  
  
"Don't believe us. I don't care, but when some random digimon tries to eat you don't even whine to me." grumbled Courtney before pointing over the horizon, "At night this place can get awfully scary. . ."   
  
  
"Deathly scary."   
  
  
"Frighteningly so."   
  
  
"Make you poop your pants."   
  
  
"Cry for your mommy."   
  
  
"Heck, cry for us." added Jen with a grin.   
  
  
"So, where are we?" asked Seamus.   
  
  
"The digiworld."   
  
  
"Where is earth?" persisted Seamus.   
  
  
"Up there." said Jen, pointing towards a small moon in the blue sky, "You're far from home, but at the same time. . .not far from home."   
  
  
"I don't understand." whimpered Lilla, "I want to go home."   
  
  
"Well. . .as much as we'd like to let you. . .you have a destiny to complete. . .you six are supposed to save this world." said Courtney, trying to be kind.   
  
  
"What if we screw up like the other six?" asked Gerri worriedly.   
  
  
"Hey, if those two already won. . .we sure as hell can." remarked Alex.   
  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT." said Courtney as she glared at Alex and tugged at Jen's sleeve, "Obviously you kids don't believe us. . .yet."   
  
  
"If evah." retorted Louis.   
  
  
"So. . .we'll let you spend some time out here. . .we'll come back when we think you're ready."   
  
  
"Maybe your transporters will be working then." offered Alex causing the kids to start laughing.   
  
  
"Come on Jen, let's go."   
  
  
. . .and with that the two girls took walking down the hill, muttering about people's kids these days.   
  
  
"Wooow..." Ninjin grabbed her jaw "Wowowowowow" she was getting use to speaking this language, it was difficult for her. "Kyaahaahaa! I'm a leader!" it was the first intelligable thing the girl had said since they saw her. Her high pitched voice was enough to make them all giggle slightly.   
  
  
"So, what do we do now?" She looked at her teadybear digimon, "and what is your name?"   
  
  
"Yuzumon." It stated quietly and smiled.   
  
  
"Citrus Fruits?" Ninjin piped and giggled. Gerri cocked her brow at the orange haired girl.   
  
  
"And I believe..." It continued "We seek guidance from our leaders." It smiled slightly, all eyes went to Ninjin and Alex.   
  
  
"Ichaa." Ninjin began "Maybe we should find a place to stay?" She giggled nervously. Why was SHE a leader?   
  
  
"Or some people..." Lilla whispered as she observed her surroundings "Daddy took me on a nature trip, he told me if I get lost I should stay in one place, but considering no one is looking for us, we should probably go looking for someone."   
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Alice ... in wonderland." Gerri stated sarcastically. Eishimon hissed out laughter, all Lilla could do was glare.   
  
  
"Could we try not to fight, and work things out rationally ... please?" Seamus said with a deep sigh.   
  
  
"You're the one that's been screaming bloody murder." Gerri scoffed, she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
  
"Are you TRYING to cause trouble?" Lilla glared "Do you REALIZE we'll get nowhere if you keep on doing that, just calm down. Don't be so jumpy."   
  
  
"Don't boss me ar--"   
  
  
"SHAAAAAADDDDDDAPPP!!!" Ninjin squeaked as loudly as possible "We're stuck with this destiny, I realize you might think it's poor, but you're just going to have to LIVE with it. Mm'kay? Ala Ala Ala, I don't know HOW I'm going to put up with children like you." Considering the girl was one of the tallest of the six, no one questioned Ninjin, only stared wide eyed at her.   
  
  
[well, there you go. . .half of episode one :9 what do guys think? leave us some feedback, we'd love to know :9 and code as you go. . .that's the moral for today because courtney just typed the break code for 98k of stoof, her fingers hurt.] 


End file.
